Monasticism
Monasticism is a magical practice involving the harnessing and control of anima through devotion to a monastic lifestyle. Anima Main Article: Anima Anima is the source of Monasticism, originating from the Astral Sea. Anima is a metaphysical energy found within the soul, forming both the conscious and the subconscious states of the brain and providing the mind with the ability to make and retain memories, feel emotions, sympathy and empathy, and dream. While invisible to all but the enlightened, anima is incredibly powerful, allowing practitioners of Monasticism to push past the physical and mental limitations of the body and mind to achieve impossible feats. Chakra The key to Monasticism is through acknowledging and understanding the purposes of the seven chakras found within the soul. A chakra is a spiritual wheel, designed to transfer anima from the soul through the body, creating the electrical energy that allows the body and brain to function properly. Without the chakras, the body would shut down. Emotional turmoil corrupts the anima and forms a blockage across the chakra, preventing a steady flow of energy through the body and causing severe physical and mental damage to the individual. Monasticism involves further opening the chakras, allowing for a greater release of energy throughout the body and, therefore, a more powerful body and mind. Whether this can be accomplished or not depends upon the monk's state of mind. Chakras are positioned at various focal points throughout the body along a vertical axis. Each chakra is connected to a certain mental aspect, such as stability or confidence, and to achieve enlightenment is to understand and envelop these aspects entirely, achieving perfection of the soul, mind and body. The Root Chakra The root chakra is located at the base of the spine, or where the legs connect to the waist in the bodies of invertebrates, and is associated with the feelings of stability, security and certainty. It helps to define an individual's identity and purpose, and motivates the body to meet its basic needs. The root chakra also controls the immune and muscular systems, and, once opened, monks gain complete control over how powerful they are. Blockages are formed through feelings of fear, indecision and vulnerability, and can cause paranoia, anxiety, apathy, fatigue, illnesses such as muscular dystrophy and anorexia, cynicism or indulgence in greed out of a belief that physical possessions will bring about stability. The Sacral Chakra The sacral chakra is located on the sacrum, and is associated with creativity and adaptation to change. It affects the mind and body's ability to accept changes, both positive and negative, that happen in their life, so that they may be able to move on from the past and look forward to the future. It also bestows upon an individual intense innovation and motivation to create, and is responsible for the many technological and scientific advancements of Hollumund. Blockages of this chakra are formed from stagnation, refusal to change or overindulgence in one's interests to the extent that they isolate themselves from the rest of the world. The Solar Plexus Chakra The solar plexus chakra is located on the stomach and is tied to willpower, taking responsibility for one's actions, self-discipline and independence. Blockages are caused by psychological abuse, often from loved ones, feelings of guilt, shame and aggression, and a desire to control and manipulate those around you for your own personal gain, and can result in depression, bipolar disorder or personality disorders. The Heart Chakra The heart chakra is located in the centre of the chest, and is associated with love of oneself, emotions, the ability to connect with others and form relationships and feel grief and sadness, compassion, empathy, sympathy and forgiveness. Blockages occur through repression of emotions, disassociation, or letting your emotions control your reactions. This can lead to dependency on helping others to the individual's detriment, feelings of helplessness when unable to do so, jealousy or holding grudges. The Throat Chakra The throat chakra is located over the throat, and is tied to confidence, the ability to form and voice opinions and communication. Blockages are formed when an individual is unable to tell people how or what they feel, to listen to what others tell them, to keep secrets or thoughts to themselves, speaking in lies or half-truths without remorse or thought, resulting in excessive shyness, fear of public speaking, fear of socialising or selective mutism. The Third Eye Chakra The third eye chakra is located across the forehead, between the eyes. It is tied to the physical and mental sight of the individual, intuition, wisdom and insight. Blockages are caused by an inability to see any potential in your life beyond the present, being unable to consider consequences past those of a selfish, short-term goal, or rejection of the spiritual and ethereal. These can cause hallucinations, blindness, rigidity in opinions and an inability to compromise your own ideals. The Crown Chakra The crown chakra is located across the top of the head. It is the final chakra to be opened in order to achieve enlightenment and perfection of the soul, and is therefore a culmination of all of the chakras that came before it. It is that which connects the anima to the Astral Sea, and supplies the six descending chakras with their own energy and associations. Opening this chakra grants the individual entrance into the Astral Sea and allows them to transcend the limitations of both body and mind to become a perfect, immortal being. Despite the importance of this chakra, it is not the end of an individual's journey to reach enlightenment. They have achieved such a feat, but they must maintain it for the remainder of their existence. Branches of Monasticism Way of the Four Elements Way of Mercy Way of the Open Hand Way of the Shadowdancer Way of the Sun Soul Category:Lore Category:Magic Category:Monasticism